This invention relates to a vice, particularly a parallel vice, having at least one jaw displaceable along a bed and two fixed vice jaws. Vices of this type usually have a spindle having its axis parallel to the longitudinal extension of the bed for displacing and clamping said displaceable jaw. Besides the fact that such a spindle usually has an appreciable length, this spindle has to be accessible from one end face of the vice this being a substantial drawback in many cases, for instance when the vice is used for grinding clamped pieces on a machine tool. Displacement of the jaw by means of the spindle through relatively long stretches for adjustment of the jaw to the size of the piece to be clamped is slow and time-consuming.